The present invention relates to a hand-operated game call for use by sportsmen while hunting wild game such as turkey. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-operated call for use by hunters to lure or otherwise provide a decoy for game within the vicinity of the sportsmen.
Known hand-operated call sounding devices of the type employed to simulate the sounds made by wild game, particularly turkey, are large and cumbersome for sportsmen to transport over rough terrain. These sounding devices are usually fragile and, therefore, particularly susceptible to damage.